wh40kfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Radio Imperial
Radio Imperial is a commercial radio (vox) station located on Rivere. The station broadcasts news and old music (2-39K) every day. History Radio Imperial was the first commercial radio station on the Masa Union and the first to not be Imperium-owned. The station's first broadcast was during the Sanguinala or as the Masa Union calls it, Yearfest of M40 877. Their first news segment was the construction of the Tau embassy on Polthon. By the end of the 41st millennium, average attendance on the station was 14% larger than the vox stations owned by the Imperium. This caused the High Lords of Terra to ban listening Radio Imperial until Roboutte Guilliman inevitably reversed all of their laws in one sweep during his return to Terra. Programs and Jockeys Radio Imperial has 3 main programs: Music, News, and Drama. The music program expands into Electronic, Pop, Classic Rock, Metal, Rock, and Classic Music. On certain days (holidays) Radio Imperial plays other music not listed on their Music Program. The News Program is what the station's famous for. If it isn't obvious enough, the program brings the past and recent news to the public. News are presented with neutrality, rarely with the personal view of the newsman. Talk shows and interviews are also classified as News Programs. Drama is the last program and has been surging in popularity in recent years. Audio Dramas such as Hellsreach and War in the Heavens helped popularize the genre. There are currently 3 Jockeys working on the station. The first jockey is Albert Chain also known as "News Man". He is the mouthpiece of Radio Imperial, serving as the presenter of the news programs (except talk shows and interviews), classic rock and classic music. Chain is known for his accent and the jabs he throws at the Imperium, mostly concerning the civilians. The second jockey is Bayne "Bad News" Dallahan, the presenter of electronic and pop music as well as the talk shows and interviews. He earned his nickname due to multiple accidents during his career as a reporter. Bayne is very enthusiastic, fitting his programs well and his experience as a field reporter helps the talk shows and interviews. The third jockey is Carla "News" Eze, the newest jockey on the station, hence the nickname News. She hosts the metal and rock music program as well as being the narrator of the 2 episode audio drama Valhalla Warriors. Carla has experience in both singing and theatre although she never got to play any major roles beyond Narrator. She was once the vocalist of the death metal band Skulls of Kings although she later left the group 8 months later. All three of them are hosts of All Music, where they play any randomly chosen music. There are rumors of adding new figures. Schedules Monday-Tuesday * 00:00-04:00 = Electronic Music * 04:00-07:00 = Pop Music * 07:00-09:00 = Classic Rock, Morning News * 09:00-11:00 = Pop Music * 11:00-12:00 = Noon News * 12:00-16:00 = All Music * 16:00-18:00 = Talk Show+Interviews * 18:00-21:00 = Metal and Rock Music * 21:00-22:00 = Late News * 22:00-00:00 = Classic Music Wednesday * 00:00-04:00 = Electronic Music * 04:00-07:00 = Pop Music * 07:00-08:00 = Morning News * 08:00-09:00 = Public Service Announcement* * 09:00-12:00 = Radio Drama 1 (Can Love Bloom?) * 12:00-15:00 = Classic Rock * 15:00-16:00 = Noon News * 16:00-18:00 = Electronic Music * 18:00-20:00 = Rock Music * 20:00-21:00 = Late News * 21:00-00:00 = All Music Thursday-Friday * 00:00-07:00 = Static** * 07:00-09:00 = Classic Rock * 09:00-10:00 = Morning News * 10:00-12:00 = Pop Music * 12:00-15:00 = Noon News, Talk Show+Interviews * 15:00-17:00 = Rock Music * 17:00-19:00 = Electronic Music * 19:00-21:00 = Metal and Rock Music * 21:00-22:00 = Late News * 22:00-00:00 = Classic Music Saturday-Sunday * 00:00-04:00 = Electronic Music * 04:00-07:00 = Pop Music * 07:00-09:00 = Classic Rock * 09:00-10:00 = Morning News * 10:00-13:00 = Radio Drama 2 (Horus Heresy)*** * 13:00-14:00 = Noon News * 14:00-16:00 = Metal Music * 16:00-19:00 = Talk Show+Interviews*** * 19:00-21:00 = All Music * 21:00-22:00 = Late News * 22:00-00:00 = Classic Music *= Wednesday is the busiest day in the Union, thus the Public Service Announcement was created. Unsurprisingly it is the least attended program. **= To honor the late Dominique Colton, the legendary Thursday midnight newsman who died of heart attack on Friday at 7 AM, all stations are not allowed to broadcast from 12 AM to 7 AM on Thursdays and Fridays. ***= The Radio Drama and the Talk Show often switched slots without warning. The reason behind this is unknown. Trivia * The idea of Radio Imperial was based from a dream. Category:Sentinel 72 Category:Factions